Detention and Coconuts
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade and Tori get detention and have to clean Sikowitz's classroom, when they get trapped they dare each other to try his coconuts. Rated T. One-Shot. Requested by Anon.


**Jade and Tori get detention and have to clean Sikowitz's classroom, when they get trapped they dare each other to try his cocoanuts. Rated T. One-Shot. Requested by Anon. **

"I can't believe we have detention." Tori grumbled as she took a seat in a chair, glaring up at Sikowitz's board that someone, probably Cat, had drawn a cupcake on. I throw my bag onto the ground and slump into a chair far away from her.

"If you hadn't shoved that girl in the hallway we wouldn't have been late. This is _your _fault and I _hate _you." I snarled, I planted my boots firmly on the floor and stared out the window for a lack of anything better to do.

"You didn't have to help me out." Tori pointed out.

"That girl would have eaten you." I replied, "And if anyone gets to pummel you it's me, and not some stupid overly peppy cheerleader actress wanna be."

"Tell me how you really feel." She muttered sarcastically.

"_I really hate you_." I repeated as Sikowitz's classroom door burst open, he strode in and looked at the both of us with disapproving eyes. He was the one teacher I hated to make mad, because he was honestly my favorite.

"Now girls, I don't know why you were late, and I really don't care. You're going to clean this room from top to bottom as both punishment for being late and for the fight you got in before my class. Lane has Derek standing guard outside that door, Shelia will be outside this door, and you cannot leave until she deems this classroom clean."

Outside the window a bird flew by. I wished I could sneak out there, but the only way back in was through the door right beside where Shelia, a rather terrifying school resource officer who had grabbed me by the back of the shirt and hauled me off of the stupid blonde cheerleader, and I was not ready to be fully on her bad side.

Sikowitz brought in some cleaning supplies, a vacuum, dusters, a broom, window cleaner, and some Clorox wipes. He left again and Shelia came in, glaring at us before pulling the door shut and locking it, on the other side of the room Derek shut the door and locked it.

"I'll start with the windows; you stack up the chairs and dust the book shelves." I demand, grabbing the window cleaner and some paper towels. I walk over to the windows and drag a chair with me.

Behind me I hear Tori messing with something and music fills the room. I don't comment on it, instead I spray the window and start wiping down that section. The windows are disgustingly dirty and I wonder if anyone as ever cleaned them before.

It takes a surprising amount of work just to clean one window pane, "they turned the air off." I groan, peeling off my jacket and tossing it onto my bag. I grab the bottom of my shirt and start to pull it off.

"What are you doing?" Tori squeaked.

"Taking my shirt off?" I replied sarcastically, yanking the shirt off completely and dumping it onto my bag. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and then go back to washing the windows silently while Tori wipes down the bookshelves with wipes.

After that she vacuums and I finish up the windows and clean the board, the door handles and the small window in them before we set the chairs back out and pick up out stuff, "Sheila!"

I walk over and pound on the door, there's no answer. I shake the door handle, praying it opens, but it doesn't, "Shelia!" I scream again, trying to look out the window into the hallway, there doesn't seem to be anybody there.

Tori is shaking the door where Derek is supposed to be, but he seems to be gone too. I drop my bags on the ground, walk over the window and shove it open, crawling out and walking along the wall to the door. I pushed and shoved it until I accepted that it wasn't going to open.

The brick wall was too high for me to climb over, because I'd break something if I jumped down, and that wasn't a thrilling prospect for me. I crawled back into the window where I found Tori sitting on the stage staring at her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Phones dead." She grumbled, "Where's yours?"

"My locker." I muttered, slumping down beside her and then dropping back onto the floor and staring up at the ceiling. We stayed like that for an hour, nobody came to let us out and I was getting more bored by the second.

"I know what we can do." I say when I spot Sikowitz's cocoanut bag sitting in the corner. I get up and grab two of them from it, tossing one at Vega playfully; she caught it before it smacked her in the face.

"No way."

"Come on, I dare you." I tease, sitting down and rolling the one in my hands between my fingers. The hair on it pricks my fingers in an unpleasant way.

"I'll only do it, if you do it too."

"Fine. But we have to drink the whole thing." I agree, she nods and I pull my scissors out of my pocket and jam them into the top of the cocoanut, then do the same to hers, "cheers." We knock them together and both drink them until they're empty.

"So why'd you jump the girl for me? I know you said you wanted to be the one to do, it but why jump her? You could have easily just scared her. You got pissed." Tori asks while lining up her cocoanut with the trash can. She lets it fly and it makes it. I toss mine, it makes it as well.

"Why does it matter Vega? I jumped her, you didn't get hurt, and why are you questioning it? Do you want me to punch you so you feel better or something?" She narrows her eyes at me and lays back down. I follow in suit, resting my hands on my stomach and drumming my fingers across it.

I open my eyes about ten minutes later. I expect the ceiling to be moving or something, but nothing had happened. It was starting to get darker now, it must've been about five o'clock, "you feel alright Vega?"

"Yep. Sadly." She grumbles, sitting up, "I was kind of expecting, I don't wonky-ness."

"Me too." I tell her, I sit up as well, grabbing my bag and dragging it over to me. I pull out my bottle of water and take a sip. Vega licks her lips slowly, watching the bottle. I hold it out to her and she takes it with a smile.

I scowl at her, I hate that smile. That smile pisses me off. Everything about her pisses me off. Her smile, her perfect hair, how soft her skin looks, the way she's always nice to everyone no matter how they treat her. How it takes everything out of me to focus on something not her.

"I do feel a little funny." She says, "like I'm not quite myself. My heads swimming a little." She passes me the bottle back slowly, watching me nervously.

"Me too.." I whisper, our fingers brush and she's got me captivated with those dark brown eyes. She leans forward and moves closer until our knees are touching. She leans on one hand beside my leg and the other she rests on top of my thigh, "Vega…"

"West?" she whispers, her breath fans across my lips. I couldn't say which of us leans in first, but someone does and our lips meld together and now I'm seeing strange things and feeling weird things. Fireworks, a rush of joy, pleasure, heat on my cheeks, head spinning dizziness.

She pulls back slowly, resting her forehead on mine, breathing softly. Her eyes open and she stares straight into my eyes, and then she closes them and kisses me again, pushing me back so I'm laying on the floor and her torso is pressed against mine, her hips between my legs and her lips moving against mine slowly.

A door handle jiggles and we shoot apart, Tori standing and crossing the room before the door swings open and Shelia steps in, "sorry girls, someone was trying to break in. I'll take you to your locker to get your things, Miss West. Derek will take you, Miss Vega."

I grab my bag, jacket and shirt and follow Shelia out without a glance back at Tori. I grab my phone, keys and sketch book from my locker, Shelia leads me out of the school where Derek is waiting, they lock up and head over to their cars to leave.

I get into mine, turning to see Tori get into her moms car, she ducks her head and I can see her mother yelling at her. Guilt bites at my insides as I start my car and drive home, heading straight up to my room. Nobody is home at my house, they never are.

I drop my stuff at the foot of my bed and then lay back on my bed, with my arms behind my head, a stupid smile on my face. I'd finally gotten to kiss the girl always on my mind. My pocket buzzed, drawing the smile off of my lips, I look down at it and see a text from Tori.

_It wasn't the cocoanuts. _


End file.
